


The First Woman, the Demon and the Hunter

by Irina_Yermolayeva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irina_Yermolayeva/pseuds/Irina_Yermolayeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SPOILER 9 STAGIONE + POST 9 STAGIONE DAL CAPITOLO 5]<br/>{dal capitolo 6}<br/>-tu dovresti capire questa situazione meglio di chiunque altro o forse sei diventato troppo demone per capire questi sentimenti?-<br/>Dean fece cadere la sedia e si lanciò contro suo fratello prendendolo per il colletto della camicia.<br/>- Dean!- Altea si avvicinò di un passo, ma Sam la bloccò con la mano alzata.<br/>-sono ancora un essere umano.- sillabò ogni parola trattenendo una furia dentro di lui.<br/>-dimostralo allora.- disse calmo il fratello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sera!!! sono nuova nella sezione, spero di essere ben accetta. :)  
> è da molto che conosco Supernatural però non aveva mai fatto esplodere in me il desiderio di scrivere fino a che non ho visto le ultime due stagioni dove qualcosa è successo ed ecco che ho voluto scrivere. potrà sembrare una storia poco originale, vista e rivista. non lo so. non ho voluto leggere le altre storie perchè non voglio essere influenzata da quelle. (ho solo letto alcune Destiel perchè sono CANON/FANON. c'è poco da dire, sono adorabili). in questa long, come avrete notato dall'intro, non c'è Destiel e niente di Slash. (se qualcuno mi conosce già per altri fandom si chiederà: tu chi sei, che ne hai fatto di Irina). ho voluto cambiare un po' e questo mi sembrava il momento giusto. vediamo un po' come me la cavo. :P  
> il titolo della FF e dei capitoli (almeno per ora) sono titoli di canzoni dei Black sabbath. all'interno troverete un pezzo della canzone. in questo caso due perchè uno è per il titolo generale e uno per il capitolo. :)  
> ok, ora vi lascio al primo capitolo, spero che vi piacerà e che qualcuno commenterà :)  
> Irina  
> XXX

# Heaven and Hell 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

  
_The lover of life's not a sinner.The ending is just a beginner._   
_The closer you get to the meaning the sooner you'll know that you're dreaming._   
_Well if it seems to be real, it's illusion For every moment of truth, there's confusion in life._   
_And they'll tell you black is really white, The moon is just the sun at night_   
_And when you walk in golden halls, You get to keep the gold that falls._   
_It's Heaven and Hell, oh no!_   
_Fool, fool!_   
_Look for the answer!_   


   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

# Capitol 1: She’s gone

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_And then you said your last 'good-bye',_  
 _Yes, 'good-bye'_  
 _Why the sudden changes,_  
 _Why all of the lies_  
 _I should have seen it in your eyes?_  


   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quella mattina era una delle tante. Altea si alzò alle nove, fece colazione e poi accese il PC per controllare le ultime notizie su Facebook.  
Una sua amica aveva risposto a un messaggio sull'esatta trascrizione di un esorcismo.  
-oh fantastico... Ho imparato a memoria un esorcismo sbagliato.- sbuffò e corresse la sua versione nel piccolo diario che aveva iniziato a scrivere dopo aver letto i libri trovati su internet di questi fratelli cacciatori. Riuscire a tradurli dall'inglese era stata un'impresa non tanto semplice per lei che riesce a fatica a mettere insieme una frase di senso compiuto.  
Ricontrollò le correzioni:-be dai, non erano poi molto differenti.-  
Controllò se c'erano altre nuove informazioni da catalogare su qualsiasi tipo di mostro e poi si mise a giocare al PC aspettando l'ora di pranzo.  
Altea Cagnazzo era una ragazza di 21 anni che viveva con i nonni da quando aveva compiuto 16 anni. Questo perché ha avuto qualche problema in famiglia. La madre si era fatta l'amante e questo al padre non andava giù e, un bel giorno, ha tentato di ammazzare l'uomo non riuscendoci. Altea, è brutto da dire, ma ci sperava; sperava che il padre riuscisse ad ucciderlo perché li odiava. Entrambi. Se suo padre lo avesse ammazzato, sarebbe finito in galera e l'amante sarebbe morto. I problemi sarebbero finiti e avrebbe potuto vivere il resto della sua adolescenza in modo almeno normale. Ma così purtroppo non è stato. Andata a vivere con la madre, la sorella e l'amante sembrava che tutto andasse in modo tranquillo ma Altea era entrata in una crisi depressiva nella quale ogni tanto pensava di scappare nella migliore delle ipotesi, nella peggiore di togliersi la vita. Alla fine ci pensò il compagno della madre a decidere per lei: la cacciò da casa e lei andò a vivere dai nonni. Da quel momento tutto procedeva bene, stava riprendendo uno stile di vita sano e tranquillo. Era tornata a scuola e l'aveva finita. Ha avuto i suoi alti e bassi come tutti, ma restava comunque la ragazzina che era cresciuta troppo in fretta. Aveva veramente pochi amici, molti dei quali soltanto on line e tra questi c'erano altri fan dei libri sui due cacciatori Winchester. Ha iniziato ad appassionarsi e a voler credere davvero in quei libri. Era un modo come un altro di vivere in questo mondo noioso e senza utilità. Si teneva sempre aggiornata, si divertiva a creare role insieme a queste persone, scriveva e leggeva quando non lavorava.  
Su questa cosa aveva avuto fortuna. Aveva trovato quasi subito un lavoro. Per solo un anno ma non si deve buttare via niente. Adesso guidava le ambulanze per un'associazione di volontariato. Una delle più vecchie. È stata addirittura fondata nel 1200. Si è sempre chiesta come facessero nel 1200 a portare i malati all'ospedale. Non era di certo molto facile. Il lavoro le piaceva e aveva orari accettabili, anche se non era cosi contenta di doversi alzare alle sei del mattino. Però lo faceva. Quel giorno non era andata al lavoro perché era festa. Il 25 aprile: la liberazione.  
A mezzogiorno sua nonna la chiamò perché era pronto il pranzo.  
C'erano la pasta al forno e il dolce che avevano preparato la sera prima insieme e Altea non vedeva l'ora di mangiarlo.  
Le due erano molto legate, anche se Altea non dimostrava mai affetto e rigettava ogni abbraccio. In tutta la sua vita, si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano le persone con le quali riusciva ad esternare i suoi sentimenti.  
Finito il pranzo, decisero di comune accordo di fare una passeggiata per alcuni paesi vicini; abitando in montagna era sempre piacevole camminare tra il verde dove erano cresciute.  
Camminavano tranquille tra i vari campi, ogni tanto un'auto passava loro accanto. Il tempo non era dei migliori, le nuvole ogni tanto oscuravano il sole ma si stava bene.  
Successe durante il tragitto per tornare a casa: incontrarono tre uomini che bloccarono loro la strada.  
-buonasera.- li salutò la nonna Mirta, Altea sorrise appena mentre cercava di passare tra di loro.  
-con permesso.- sibilò Altea quando si rese conto che non le avrebbero fatte passare.  
-niente permesso. Noi facciamo quello che vogliamo.-  
Altea e sua nonna si guardarono spaventate e poi furono prese dai tre uomini.  
Mirta iniziò ad urlare, Altea a scalciare per liberarsi ma nessuno poteva sentirle in quel posto.  
E così furono portate in un caseggiato abbandonato. All'interno strani simboli erano dipinti sulle pareti e uno strano cerchio era inciso per terra. All'interno del caseggiato un altro uomo li aspettava.  
-tutto qui? Madre e figlia? È questo che avete trovato?- sbuffò irritato.  
Nessuna delle due provò a correggere l'uomo dicendo che erano nonna e nipote, avevano troppa paura.  
-qua non girano molte persone capo.- disse uno dei tre uomini che le avevano catturate.  
-e va bene, iniziamo dalla più vecchia.-  
Disse il capo prendendo un foglio dalle tante scartoffie che aveva sul tavolo.  
L'uomo che teneva prigioniera Mirta, la fece camminare fino al cerchio dove rimase senza poter uscire nonostante l'uomo non la tenesse più ferma. Altea notò il suo sguardo confuso e colmo di paura.  
C'era qualcosa d’innaturale in tutta quella situazione e Altea piano piano se ne stava accorgendo. Alzò lo sguardo sull'uomo che la teneva prigioniera e si accorse degli occhi neri. Tutti gli uomini avevano gli occhi neri. Altea iniziò ad agitarsi spaventata: demoni.    
-lasciateci andare!- urlò disperata sapendo che era tutto inutile. I demoni non lasciano andare nessuno.  
Infatti risero tutti e non le risposero neanche, troppo intenti ad ascoltare il rituale che stava compiendo il capo: stava richiamando un demone per permettergli di impossessarsi del corpo di sua nonna.  
Una parte della ragazza era spaventata da quello che sarebbe successo a sua nonna, dall'altro era contenta perché sapeva che su di lei non avrebbe funzionato. A tutto questo però si aggiungeva la paura di essere uccisa per questo motivo.  
Un urlo quasi disumano la scosse dai suoi pensieri e tornò a guardare sua nonna con la testa tirata indietro, la bocca spalancata e questo fumo nero che le entrava dentro.  
Urlò anche lei:-noooo cosa le state facendo?!?! Lasciatelaaaa!-  
Se scoprivano che lei sapeva tutto avrebbero pensato che era una cacciatrice e le avrebbero cancellato il marchio che impediva ai demoni di entrare. E pensare che quando si era fatta fare quel tatuaggio lo aveva fatto solo perché le piaceva.  
Sua nonna smise di urlare e, quando si voltò verso di loro, i suoi occhi erano neri.  
-ora tocca a te ragazzina.- disse il capo.  
-no!! Lasciatemi!!-  
 Loro la spinsero dentro il cerchio dove lei rimase tremante:  _e se non avesse funzionato?_  
Continuava a pensare. Se il sigillo non funzionava, il demone l'avrebbe posseduta e tutto sarebbe finito. Ma doveva aver fede. Da quando aveva visto gli occhi neri aveva capito che tutto quello che aveva letto era reale. Doveva credere che fosse tutto reale. Altrimenti che spiegazione poteva dare a tutto questo?  
Trattenne il respiro quando sentì una presenza girarle attorno. Aprì gli occhi e vide il demone, ancora in stato fumoso, attorniarla. Strinse i pugni e inghiottì a vuoto poco prima che il demone forzasse la sua bocca ed entrasse nel suo corpo facendola urlare. Cadde carponi a terra e poi, come se avesse mangiato un cuore umano crudo, iniziò a vomitare fuori il demone che non poteva stare nel suo corpo per colpa del sigillo.  
Altea si ritrovò sdraiata per terra, le lacrime di sforzo che gli offuscavano la vista e il fiatone.  
\- perché non ha funzionato?!- esclamò uno dei demoni.  
-non lo so.- disse il capo:-tu lo sai?- chiese rivolto verso il demone entrato nel corpo di Mirta.  
Questa scosse la testa:-era sua nonna ma non sa praticamente nulla sulla nipote. Non c'è spiegazione per questo. È una persona nomale come tutti gli altri.-  
-portatela nella prigione. Ci penseremo dopo a lei.- ordinò il demone:-tu tienila d'occhio.- aggiunse riferendosi a quella che un tempo era sua nonna.  
E così Altea si ritrovò da sola con sua nonna che la fissava con i suoi inquietanti occhi neri.  
-ok... Vediamo se funziona...- sussurrò Altea e poi disse con voce più alta:- _exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica_...-  
Sua nonna inizió a contorcersi e fare versi strani. Altea sorrise e continuò.  
- _ergo drago maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te_.-  
Il demone fu costretto ad uscire dalla sua bocca e tornare all'inferno.  
-ce l'ho fatta.- sussurrò Altea avviciandosi alla nonna e tranquillizzandola che sarebbero scappate.  
-controlla fuori e dimmi quanti uomini ci sono.- disse Altea.  
Lei scosse la testa.  
-loro credono che tu sia ancora un demone. Fatti coraggio!-  
Mirta sospirò e poi annuì andando a controllare fuori dalla porta e poi richiuse subito.  
-solo uno.- sussurrò.  
Altea si alzò in piedi e disse:-dovrai avvicinarti e dirgli che sei riuscita a farmi possedere da un altro demone, così mi posso avvicinare e fare qualcosa.-  
-e che cosa farai?-  
-non ne ho idea…- ammise la ragazza.  
-moriremo…- disse spaventata Mirta.  
-moriremo comunque quando si renderanno conto che non siamo semplici esseri umani.- le spiegò Altea.  
-ma io sono un semplice essere umano.- ribatté Mirta.  
-no, da adesso sei un cacciatore per loro e sei un pericolo.-  
Mirta sospirò:- d’accordo.-  
Rimase un attimo immobile fissando la porta poi l’aprì con decisione e parlò al demone.  
-sono riuscita a far entrare un demone nella ragazza. Non era poi così difficile.- disse facendo un ghigno.  
-davvero?- chiese sorpreso il demone.  
-sì, vieni ti faccio vedere.- indicò la porta e l’uomo entrò.  
All’interno Altea faceva finta di sgranchirsi le ossa:-è piacevole avere un corpo. Costretta all’inferno iniziavo a diventare rachitica.- sorrise e si avvicinò all’uomo.  
Lui ridacchiò:-ti capisco bene.-  
\- d’avvero?- gli carezzò il petto con le mani alla ricerca di un arma, di solito i demoni hanno un pugnale con il quale si può ucciderli.  
-oh si, questi corpi poi sono in forma.-  
-mmm, si sente.- sussurrò Altea trovando quello che cercava.  
Non diede tempo al povero e stupido demone di rendersi conto di quello che succedeva e lo trafisse.  
Il suo viso si illuminò dall’interno e poi il suo corpo cadde a terra.  
-i demoni cretini li troviamo solo noi?- sbuffò pulendo la lama sulla maglia del demone.  
-dovremo vedere se ha altre cose addosso.- sussurrò Mirta.  
-giusto. Vediamo.- Altea frugò nelle sue tasche trovando un portafoglio che prese subito e…  
-cosa? Non è possibile!-  
\- cos’è?- chiese Mirta preoccupata fissando l’oggetto affilato che teneva in mano sua nipote.  
-una spada angelica! Vuol dire che questo demone ha ucciso un angelo!-  
-e questo è un male!-  
-dipende. Se era un angelo buono o uno di quegli stronzi. Resta il fatto che per noi è buono. Abbiamo un arma in più.- annuì Altea dando a sua nonna il pugnale.  
La donna lo prese e poi guardò sua nipote preoccupata.  
-dovremo combattere. La loro vita per la nostra.-  
Mirta sospirò e annuì:-prima lo facciamo e prima torneremo alla nostra vita normale.-  
Altea sapeva che non sarebbe potuto succedere ma non volle contraddirla.  
Doveva essere impaurita, spaventata e in piena crisi isterica ma non ci riusciva.  
Sentiva il potere dell’adrenalina scorrerle nelle vene e tutto questo le piaceva.  
Era quello che aveva sempre desiderato: combattere.  
Sua nonna era spaventata ma riusciva a resistere alla tentazione di urlare e piangere.  
Doveva essere una cosa di famiglia. Altea sorrise inconsciamente mentre percorrevano il piccolo corridoio ritrovandosi dopo poco la strada sbarrata da un altro demone.  
Altea rimase immobile presa alla sprovvista, ma sua nonna agì all’istante e pugnalò il demone in pieno petto.  
Questo cadde a terra senza emettere un suono.  
-Altea!- sua nonna la riscosse e si rese conto di aver trattenuto il respiro.  
-tutto bene?- chiese quando la vide rilasciare l’aria.  
-sì. Credo di aver avuto un attacco di panico.- sussurrò la ragazza.  
-lo credo bene.- disse Mirta guardando le sue mani tremanti cercando di farle smettere.  
-ne mancano solo due.-  
-ce la possiamo fare.- concluse Mirta.  
-stai iniziando a prenderci la mano?- sorrise Altea.  
\- no. Voglio solo tornare a casa!-  
Procedettero  fino alla stanza dove avevano visto il capo della piccola combriccola di demoni.  
-voi!?- una voce le fece girare e un altro di quei demoni si lanciò su di loro.  
Mirta riuscì a conficcargli il pugnale nel petto e subito fece un passo indietro spaventata perché il demone le stava per cadere addosso.  
-ma bene, avrei dovuto immaginarlo che eravate cacciatrici.-  
Disse il capo che si avvicinava a loro.  
-non siamo cacciatrici.- rispose come una molla Mirta.  
-ah no? E allora come siete riuscite a fare questo?-  
-istinto di sopravvivenza.- rispose Altea guardando il demone a terra:-e poi, diciamocelo chiaramente, erano demoni di quart’ordine. Patetici.-  
Lui rise:-tu sembri davvero una cacciatrice. Tua nonna no, altrimenti il mio demone me lo avrebbe detto.-  
-non siamo cacciatrici.- sussurrò Altea:-ma io la sono appena diventata.-  
Si lanciò contro di lui, ma con un gesto pigro della mano la lanciò lontano contro il muro.  
-avrai vita corta come cacciatrice allora.- si avvicinò a Mirta che stava iniziando a perdere contegno e tremava come una foglia al vento.  
Altea si alzò con molta fatica tenendosi una mano premuta sulla testa dove aveva sbattuto contro il muro.  
Si avvicinò di qualche passo mentre il demone fissava con attenzione sua nonna.  
-prima di morire, mi vedrai uccidere tua nonna e mangiarla e prenderle l’anima.- disse il demone minaccioso.  
-prima di succhiarle via l’anima, non vuoi sapere come mai il demone non è riuscito a possedermi?-  
Il demone si voltò verso di lei:-si, mi interesserebbe. Sei già posseduta magari? O sei un altro tipo di mostro?-  
-non sono un mostro. Sono un essere umano.- Altea si avvicinò.  
-e allora come hai fatto? Sei una Wiccan? Che incantesimo hai usato?- si stava alterando.  
-nessun incantesimo. Quando ti risponderò ti accorgerai che sei stato ancora più stupido dei tuoi sottoposti.-  
-rispondimi.- sibilò prendendola per il collo.  
Altea portò la mano destra al collo tirando giù un pezzo di maglietta.  
Il demone spalancò gli occhi sorpreso e in quello stesso istante Altea lo pugnalò con la spada angelica e questo cadde a terra morto.  
-andiamo via. Prima che ne arrivino altri.- sussurrò Mirta fissando i cadaveri.  
\- sì. - Altea prese le armi che aveva trovato e alcuni fogli di incantesimi sul tavolo e poi corsero il più velocemente possibile fino a che non furono abbastanza distanti, poi, col fiatone, continuarono a camminare veloci verso casa dove si chiusero dentro.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
-dicevi sul serio?- chiese Mirta.  
-su cosa?-  
\- sull’essere diventata una cacciatrice.-  
\- sì. -  
-perché? È rischioso! Troppo rischioso!- disse preoccupata Mirta.  
-perché mi sono sentita viva. In quei minuti in cui abbiamo combattuto per sopravvivere mi sono sentita viva per la prima volta in 21 anni. - spiegò Altea pulendo le armi dal sangue.  
-quindi cosa farai? Viaggerai e sconfiggerai demoni da sola?-  
\- no. Non lo farò da sola. Non posso farlo da sola. Morirei.-  
-cercherai altri cacciatori quindi.-  
\- sì. - disse Altea con lo sguardo eccitato:-e so anche come trovarli.- sorrise.


	2. Scarlet Pimpernel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -ehi Dean, senti questo: studenti muoiono paralizzati dalla paura.- lesse Sam dal suo PC.  
> -dovrebbe essere un caso?- chiese Dean avvicinandosi al fratello con la birra in mano.  
> -credo di si, visto che le vittime sono letteralmente paralizzate, come pezzi di cemento.- Sam si voltò verso l'altro.  
> -quindi abbiamo qualcosa che uccide le vittime lasciandole in rigor mortis?-  
> -o qualcosa del genere.- annuì Sam.  
> \- mmm. La scuola si trova nel Wisconsin, è ad un paio d'ore da qui. Potremmo farci un salto.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve! Eccomi con il secondo capitolo. :) Qui entrano in gioco i due fratelli e Cass. u.u  
> Il titolo è tratto dalla canzone "Scarlet Pimpernel" dei Black Sabbath e da "Gothic Lolita" di Emilie Autumn. così come il testo in corsivo. Ho dovuto metterci quello perchè Scarlet Pimpernel non ha testo e l'altra canzone mi sembrava abbastanza appropriata. Dunque, volevo fare un capitolo singolo ma siccome veniva lungo ho deciso di dividerlo quindi in questo capitolo non scoprirete come andrà a finire. xD  
> spero che vi piacerà. :)  
> Irina  
> XXX

 

# Capitolo 2: Scarlet Pimpernel

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
_Thank you, kind sirs_  
 _You've made me what I am today. A bundle of broken nerves_  
 _A mouthful of words I'm still afraid to say._  
   
 _I am your sugar, I am your cream, I am your anti-American dream._  
 _I am your sugar, I am your cream, I am your worst nightmare._  
 ** _Now scream._**  


   
  
  
  
  
  
  
-ehi Dean, senti questo: studenti muoiono paralizzati dalla paura.- lesse Sam dal suo PC.  
-dovrebbe essere un caso?- chiese Dean avvicinandosi al fratello con la birra in mano.  
-credo di si, visto che le vittime sono letteralmente paralizzate, come pezzi di cemento.- Sam si voltò verso l'altro.  
-quindi abbiamo qualcosa che uccide le vittime lasciandole in rigor mortis?-  
-o qualcosa del genere.- annuì Sam.  
\- mmm. La scuola si trova nel Wisconsin, è ad un paio d'ore da qui. Potremmo farci un salto.- diede una pacca sulla spalla di Sam e poi prese la giacca e le chiavi dell'Impala.  
-già.- Sam lo seguì portandosi il computer per fare delle ricerche su una possibile creatura.  
-notizie da Cass?- chiese Dean mentre guidava.  
-non proprio. Il suo GPS dice che è nella stessa città dove stiamo andando noi.- rispose Sam.  
-avrà letto anche lui del caso? Perché gli interessa?-  
-deve essere una cosa davvero strana se anche lui ci sta andando.- fece notare Sam.  
-già. Sarà meglio muoverci allora.- concordò Dean aumentando la velocità.  
Arrivati, si diressero subito verso la scuola.  
-che istituto sarebbe?-  
-università di lingue e letteratura.- rispose Sam sistemandosi la cravatta.  
-roba noiosa insomma.- indicò una porta:-questo deve essere l'ufficio del preside.-  
-si.- annuì Sam e Dean bussò.  
Quando una voce femminile li invitò ad entrare aprirono la porta ritrovandosi davanti la segretaria che sorrise cordiale:-buongiorno, cosa posso fare per voi?-  
I due fratelli tirarono fuori i distintivi dell'FBI:-sono l'agente Stark, lui è l'agente Banner.-  
-oh siete qui per i ragazzi, presumo.-  
-si, volevamo fare alcune domande al preside e agli amici delle vittime.- spiegò Dean.  
Lei sorrise:-ma certo, come il vostro collega.-  
-n... Collega? È qui?- chiese Sam.  
-sì, sta aspettando che il preside finisca una chiamata poi potrà vedervi. Seguitemi.- la ragazza li condusse dall'altro agente dell'FBI.  
L'uomo vestito elegante e con un impermeabile beige si alzò e li salutò:-ciao ragazzi. Sapevo che vi avrei trovati qui.-  
-si può sapere che ci fai qui Castiel? Non dovresti essere in giro a cercare Metatron o un modo per farvi tornate tutti lassù?- chiese Dean cercando di non farsi sentire dalla segretaria che spesso li fissava.  
-ci sto lavorando ragazzi, ma non è semplice.-  
\- d'accordo. Ora però vediamo di risolvere questa situazione.- li fece ragionare Sam.  
\- Sam ha ragione e se il mio istinto funziona ancora, qui abbiamo in bel grosso problema.- disse Cass voltandosi poi a guardare la segretaria che distolse lo sguardo.  
-mi sa che gli piaci Cass...- sogghignò Dean.  
-non credo sia interessata a me. -  
Dean si strinse nelle spalle e aspettarono pazientemente. Dopo pochi minuti il telefono della segretaria parlò:-Fa entrare l'FBI, per cortesia.-  
-certo signor preside.- sorrise, chiuse la chiamata e si alzò aprendo la porta:-prego signori.-  
-grazie.- dissero ed entrarono.  
-buongiorno preside.-  
-buongiorno, ditemi pure.-  
-volevamo sapere dei ragazzi che sono stati aggrediti.-  
-oh una cosa triste. Sono stati trovati morti pietrificati nei corridoi. Non erano bravi ragazzi ma non meritavano di certo questa fine.-  
-come non erano bravi ragazzi?-  
\- Be, non erano i migliori, i loro voti erano appena sufficienti e non erano quasi mai a lezione. Ancora mi chiedo perché abbiano scelto di continuare a studiare.-  
-la polizia non sa ancora cosa sia successo?- chiese Sam.  
Il preside scosse la testa:-non sanno neanche con cosa sono morti. Anzi, non sembrano morti se non fosse che sono immobili.-  
\- un'ultima cosa, quando i corpi sono stati ritrovati, ha per caso notato qualcosa di strano?-  
\- Be in effetti sì. Tutti i ragazzi avevano una superficie riflettente o comunque erano voltati verso qualche specchio. Un altro ragazzo invece aveva il cellulare in mano acceso sulla fotocamera.- rispose l'uomo.  
-grazie signor preside.- lo salutò Sam porgendo la mano.  
-spero di essere stato d'aiuto.- sorrise appena.  
-faremo tutto il possibile per scoprire cosa sia successo a quei ragazzi.- disse Castiel mentre i due fratelli uscivano.  
-è forse la cosa più strana che abbia mai sentito. Specchi?- esclamò Dean.  
-forse è un fantasma bloccato negli specchi e ruba la vita, un po’ come faceva Maria la Sanguinaria, ti ricordi?- propose Sam.  
-in tal caso dovremmo controllare le morti precedenti in questo istituto.-  
-o magari c'era qualche cimitero prima.- s’intromise Castiel.  
-non é un fantasma.- disse una voce dietro di loro.  
Si voltarono vedendo la segretaria:-certo che non è un fantasma, non esistono.- sbottò Dean.  
La ragazza sospirò:-Non è un fantasma perché è un basilisco.-  
-un... Senti ragazzina non esistono né fantasmi, né basilischi e nessun altro tipo di mostri.- le spiegò Sam.  
-oh certo e i demoni che ho ucciso due mesi fa me li sono inventati.- sbuffò la segretaria facendo volteggiare un ciuffo ribelle.  
I tre rimasero immobili fissandola:-chi sei?-  
-mi chiamo Scarlet, sono una vostra fan, Dean e Sam. - sorrise contenta.  
-oh no, un'altra pazza che ha letto i libri.- esclamò Dean esasperato.  
-si, ho letto i libri ma non sono pazza. Mi ci sono ritrovata in mezzo, ho deciso di iniziare e vi ho cercati.-  
-bene. Ora che ci hai trovati puoi tornartene a casa. - disse Dean scorbutico.  
\- Dean aspetta, può aiutarci. Ha detto di sapere cosa abbia ucciso quei ragazzi.- intervenne Castiel.  
I tre si voltarono a guardarla.  
-ok, come hai detto che ti chiami?- chiese Sam.  
\- Scarlet.- rispose la ragazza.  
-cognome?-  
\- Pimpernel, Scarlet Pimpernel.-  
Dean rise appena:-e il tuo vero nome?-  
La ragazza sorrise:-te l’ho detto.-  
-no, tu mi hai detto il titolo di una canzone dei Black Sabbath.- replicò Dean.  
-mio padre si chiamava Pimpernel e quando per caso ha sentito questa canzone ha deciso di chiamarmi Scarlet.-  
-puttanate. Dicci il tuo vero nome o puoi anche andartene.- fece per allontanarsi.  
-Altea. Mi chiamo Altea.-  
-bene, Altea, ora tu torni a casa e lasci fare il lavoro alle persone competenti.- sibilò Dean.  
-ok, allora vorrà dire che non ti dirò come combattere il basilisco.- sogghignò la ragazza.  
\- Dean, forse possiamo lavorare insieme, per questa volta.- esclamò Sam.  
Dean sospirò:- d’accordo. Parlaci di questo basilisco.-  
-non qui. Andiamo in biblioteca. Staremo tranquilli.- uscì dall’ufficio e fece strada verso la biblioteca.  
Il locale non era dissimile da una qualsiasi altra università, solo che era molto più grande e con una quantità immensa di libri in una quindicina di lingue diverse.  
Altea si sedette ad un tavolo in disparte e così fecero gli altri tre.  
-allora, parla.- disse Castiel.  
-ok. Io non lavoro qui. Questa storia della segretaria è una copertura per risolvere questo mistero, nella speranza anche di potervi incontrare. Tutto è iniziato sei mesi fa. - iniziò a spiegare.  
-sei mesi?- Sam era interessato.  
-già, all’inizio non sembrava centrare con il resto. Si tratta di una ragazza trovata morta in un bagno. Un omicidio solo non da nell’occhio e quindi questa storia non ha suscitato nessun interesse.-  
\- com’è morta?- chiese Dean.  
-apparentemente? Non si sa. Non c’era traccia di veleno e di nessuna ferita. Era semplicemente morta. Hanno detto che era stato un infarto.- rispose Altea.  
-quando non hanno risposte chiudono così la faccenda.- scosse la testa Dean.  
-continua.- ordinò Castiel.  
-sono passati alcuni mesi e non c’è stato nient’altro di insolito, poi è iniziato. All’inizio un gatto trovato pietrificato e appeso ad un lampadario per la coda, poi i ragazzi.-  
-cosa sai dirci di loro?- chiese Sam.  
-erano dei bulli. Molti qua non sentiranno la loro mancanza. Erano un gruppo molto unito e se la prendevano con molte persone e, in particolare, con quelle tre ragazze lì. - disse indicandole con gli occhi.  
I tre uomini si voltarono verso il tavolo indicato da Altea.  
Lì, vi erano sedute tre ragazze alte uguali, con un trucco pesante, alcuni piercing, lo stesso tatuaggio sulla nuca. Una aveva i capelli neri molto corti, l’altra era bionda e aveva una lunga treccia e l’ultima era rossa e riccia.  
\- be ora capisco perché erano il loro bersaglio preferito.- esclamò Dean.  
-non è divertente.- Altea lo fissò arrabbiata, lui guardò il fratello in cerca di supporto ma si strinse nelle spalle.  
Cass invece gli rispose serissimo:-nessuno ha riso, quindi ha ragione, non è divertente.-  
Dean sospirò:-ok, continua.-  
-tutto questo che vi ho raccontato, non vi ricorda nulla?- chiese Altea.  
-no, perché dovrebbe?- Sam era confuso.  
-la camera dei segreti è stata aperta, nemici dell’erede temete.- recitò la ragazza.  
I due fratelli rimasero immobili, non capendo.  
-non capisco che centri questa citazione tratta da Harry Potter.- si intromise Castiel.  
Altea lo indicò:-ci è arrivato un angelo che non ha mai letto un libro e non ci arrivate voi?-  
-aspetta, vuoi dire che si sta verificando quello che è successo nel film?- domandò Sam.  
-esatto! La ragazza trovata morta nel bagno, il gatto, gli specchi sulle scene del crimine e i ragni che scappano!-  
-che centrano adesso i ragni?!- Dean la interruppe.  
-i ragni fuggono davanti a lui.- rispose Castiel.  
-per non parlare dei galli del contadino fuori città.-  
-che è successo ai galli?-  
-sono stati ammazzati e si sa che … -  
-il canto del gallo gli è fatale.- concluse Sam.  
-quindi diamo la caccia ad un basilisco amante di Harry Potter? Fantastico!- sbottò Dean.  
-forse c’è qualcuno dietro che comanda il basilisco.- pensò Sam.  
-troviamo il marionettista, tagliamo i fili e il basilisco smette di uccidere. Il gioco è fatto.- Dean si alzò.  
-e se incontriamo il basilisco o ce lo scaglia contro?- rifletté Sam.  
-lo uccidiamo. Come si fa ad ucciderlo?- Dean guardò Altea.  
-ho cercato ovunque un modo per poter combattere ma non ho trovato niente.- sospirò:-il basilisco nasce da un uovo di gallina covato da un serpente o da un rospo. Alcuni lo dipingono come un enorme serpente, altri invece come un gigantesco gallo con la coda squamosa.  Uccide con gli occhi. Se tu lo guardi sei morto e il veleno è tremendamente letale. Esiste un solo antidoto ed è molto raro.-  
-cioè?-  
-lacrime di fenice.-  
-ok, se non sai come ucciderlo, come ha fatto un bambino di 12 anni a farlo fuori?- Dean stava diventando impaziente.  
-è solo un libro, Dean, e comunque ha avuto una mano. Una fenice ha accecato il basilisco e Harry lo ha trafitto con una spada forgiata dai folletti.-  
-lo accecheremo allora.-  
-come puoi accecare qualcosa che non puoi guardare negli occhi?- considerò Sam.  
-è questo il problema.- sospirò scoraggiata Altea:-e ce n’è un altro.-  
I due la fissarono:-speravo che un solo problema fosse abbastanza.-  
-vedete, nel libro le persone che sono rimaste pietrificate non sono morte. Potevano essere salvate.- spiegò.  
-quindi vuoi dirmi che nelle tombe ci sono persone vive?- Sam sbiancò.  
-non lo so. In Harry Potter è così, ma non so se tutto questo è veramente reale e anche se fosse reale non basterebbe uccidere il basilisco per poter far tornare normali i ragazzi.-  
-ci vuole un incantesimo.- annuì Sam.  
-e tu non lo conosci.- aggiunse Dean.  
-è più una pozione e so che serve la Mandragola, ma non so altro.- rispose dispiaciuta Altea.  
-allora facciamo così. - intervenne Dean:-io e la ragazza andiamo a parlare con la polizia e cercheremo di vedere l’ultimo corpo della vittima, magari troviamo qualcosa. Sam, tu e Castiel tornate al bunker e vedete se c’è scritto qualcosa sull’esistenza di basilischi. Magari scopriamo che non esiste ed è solo una stregoneria.-  
-giusto.- Sam si alzò e seguì l’angelo verso la sua macchina.  
-a te servirà un documento.- Dean guardò Altea che sorrise:-diventerò dell’FBI?-  
-già, benvenuta nel club. - Dean uscì dalla biblioteca e Altea lo seguì.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
\- Dean!- lo chiamò Altea in un camerino di un negozio che si stava mettendo un vestito adatto all’occasione.  
-si?- chiese lui che stava lavorando sul documento della ragazza.  
-volevo solo dirti grazie.- si affacciò e l’uomo alzò lo sguardo su di lei.  
-per cosa? I vestiti?- fece un sorriso sghembo.  
-no, per avermi dato la possibilità di aiutarvi e di far parte della squadra.- tornò a nascondersi nel camerino.  
-non devi ringraziare me, Sam ha detto che potevi aiutare.- rispose il cacciatore, poco incline ai sentimentalismi.  
-appunto.- Altea uscì vestita di tutto punto:-so che mi avresti cacciato via, per questo ti ringrazio. Perché non è stato facile accettarmi.-  
Dean tossì appena e cambiò discorso:-direi che questo vestito ti dona ed è perfetto per un’agente dell’FBI. -  
Altea sorrise:-lo credo anche io. Siamo pronti allora?-  
-si, agente Pimpernel.- disse Dean porgendole il suo distintivo.  
-ah, che figata. - esclamò contenta Altea.  
-posso farti una domanda?-  
-dimmi.-  
-te la sei davvero vista con dei demoni?-  
-quattro, per la precisione, ma non ero da sola.- Altea si diresse verso la cassa.  
Dean pagò e poi salirono in macchina per andare al distretto di polizia.  
-quindi hai visto morire qualcuno per colpa dei demoni.-  
-cos…? No! Mia nonna è ancora viva. Un po’ terrorizzata ma le ho detto cosa fare per proteggersi.- sorrise Altea.  
-tua nonna?!- Dean rise.  
-si, lo so. Se dici nonna uno pensa ad una vecchietta coi capelli bianchi, la dentiera e che fa i biscotti, ma mia nonna ha solo sessant’anni. È forte.- sorrise Altea:-e tra parentesi, adoro questa macchina.-  
-lo so. - gongolò Dean.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-trovato qualcosa Castiel?- chiese Sam mentre posava l’ennesimo scatolone su uno dei tavoli.  
-niente. Il basilisco non viene neanche nominato. Sembra che non esista.- rispose l’angelo.  
-già, quindi dobbiamo presumere che sia una strega che ha letto il libro.- Sam si sedette sbuffando.  
-sembra di si. Trovato qualche incantesimo che pietrifica la gente?-  
-si, uno ma dura solo per 24 ore. - Sam si strinse la radice del naso tra pollice e indice.  
-incantesimo di una strega?- chiese Castiel.  
-sì, perché?-  
-hai provato a vedere incantesimi delle fate? Sono diversi dalle streghe.-  
-fate? Proviamo.- Sam andò a cercare lo scatolone che riguardava le fate:- Dean ha chiamato?- urlò per farsi sentire dall’angelo.  
-non ancora. Vedrai che chiamerà se scopriranno qualcosa.- rispose l’altro mettendo a posto il contenuto del suo scatolone.  
-lo so, ecco qua le fate. - Sam iniziò a cercare aiutato da Castiel.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-salve, siamo gli agenti Stark e Pimpernel dell’FBI. - si presentò Dean mostrando il distintivo e così fece anche Altea.  
-siamo qui per i ragazzi trovati morti a scuola.- spiegò Dean.  
-cosa volete sapere?- chiese il poliziotto.  
-vorremmo vedere gli esiti delle autopsie e, se possibile, il cadavere dell’ultimo ragazzo. Quello di ieri, dovreste averlo ancora voi.- rispose il cacciatore.  
-sì, seguitemi.- fece strada fino all’obitorio dove lasciò i due cacciatori nelle mani del medico legale.  
La donna, occhi chiarissimi e una folta capigliatura nera addomesticata in un chignon, estrasse la barella della cella frigorifera mostrando il ragazzo morto.  
Il colorito della pelle non era bianco cadaverico come ci si aspetta da un morto, era normale.  
Il lungo taglio a Y effettuato per l’autopsia risaltava come una ferita sanguinante fatta su un uomo vivo.  
La bocca era aperta e gli occhi spalancati, terrorizzati.  
Altea si portò una mano alla bocca scioccata da quello che il ragazzo aveva sopportato.  
Aveva già visto dei cadaveri quando lavorava sulle ambulanze, ma questo ragazzo non era morto quando gli hanno fatto l’autopsia. Chissà cosa ha provato quando lo aprivano in due e lo uccidevano lentamente. Si sarà accorto di qualcosa? O forse era come se stesse dormendo? Altea non si accorse di essere sbiancata.  
-tutto bene?- sussurrò Dean senza muovere la bocca.  
Altea annuì:-pensavo.- si schiarì la gola e poi chiese:-come mai non gli avete chiuso gli occhi?- gli venne spontaneo chiederlo.  
-questa è una di quelle stranezze che non riusciamo a capire. Non si chiudono. Abbiamo provato in tutti i modi, ma, come il resto del corpo, è tutto pietrificato.- rispose il medico.  
-ha per caso notato qualche ferita particolare o simbolo o mancanza di qualcosa, magari qualche organo?-  
La dottoressa scosse la testa:-nulla.-  
-potrebbe fornirci la documentazione completa sull’autopsia? Vorremmo esaminarla con più calma.- sorrise Altea.  
-ma certo, torno subito.- se ne andò lasciandoli soli.  
-è terribile, non credi?- disse Dean fissando quel povero ragazzo:-con molte probabilità era ancora vivo quando gli hanno fatto l’autopsia.-  
-già. Pensavo a quello prima.- Altea si avvicinò al ragazzo steso sulla barella e si protese sulla sua faccia.  
-conosci la leggenda che parla delle immagini che rimangono intrappolate nella retina degli occhi di una persona morta? Dicono che rimanda l’ultima immagine. Ad esempio, l’assassino.- sussurrò Altea.  
-no, non la conoscevo. È vera?- Dean si avvicinò.  
-non ne ho idea, ma tentare non nuoce. Ci serve un rullino però. È li che rimane impressa, non su una macchina digitale.-  
-la polizia usa ancora i rullini quando fanno le foto sulle scene del crimine.- intervenne Dean.  
-vuol dire che se troviamo la foto che lo raffigura in faccia … - esclamò Altea.  
-possiamo scoprire cosa ha visto prima di morire. Sempre se la leggenda sia vera.-  
-esatto.- sorrise la ragazza:-sei un genio.- gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
-era una presa in giro?- chiese Dean.  
\- no. Io avrei cercato una macchina fotografica a rullino e mi sarei intrufolata qui. Tu invece hai trovato un’alternativa migliore.-  
\- be, non ci vuole un genio per sapere che la polizia usa i rullini.-  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle e in quel momento entrò la dottoressa con la cartelletta.  
Dean la prese subito ringraziando la donna e poi uscirono dal distretto.  
-che si fa?- chiese Altea.  
-andiamo al Motel e controlliamo queste foto. Chiama Sam e vedi cosa ha trovato e di raggiungerci.- Dean salì in macchina dopo aver lanciato il telefono alla collega.  
Altea lo prese e salì anche lei chiamando l’altro fratello.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Dean?- rispose Sam.  
-no, Altea. Dean sta guidando. Trovato qualcosa?- chiese mettendo il vivavoce.  
-forse. Ho trovato qualcosa riguardo un quaderno che hanno alcune fate sui quali di solito scrivono gli incantesimi. Basta che ci aggiungi il nome ed ecco che l’incantesimo prende forma e un basilisco diventa reale.- spiegò Sam.  
-come un Death Note?- chiesero in coro Dean e Altea che si guardarono stralunati.  
-non so cosa sia questo Death Note, quindi dirò di si a priori.-  
\- be, anche noi forse abbiamo qualcosa. Esiste una leggenda riguardo immagini imprigionate nelle retine dei morti.- espose Dean.  
-sì, ne ho sentito parlare. Siete sicuri sia vera?-  
-non lo sappiamo, abbiamo delle foto e vogliamo esaminarle per vedere se c’è qualcosa.- replicò Altea.  
-se tornaste qui potreste darci una mano. Vi aspettiamo al motel.- intervenne Dean.  
-arriviamo.- Sam chiuse la chiamata.  
-speriamo che il padrone del motel non faccia domande.- Altea bloccò il cellulare.  
-riguardo cosa?-  
-una ragazza sola soletta in compagnia di tre individui strani.-  
-non siamo strani!- brontolò.  
Altea rise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La porta del motel si aprì e Sam e Castiel entrarono.  
-trovato niente nelle foto?- chiese Sam posando il suo borsone sull’unico letto libero.  
-ancora niente. Ad occhio nudo non si vede nulla.- rispose Dean.  
-Altea?-  
-in teoria si. Si chiama optogramma. Molti dicono che è solo una superstizione. Ma c’è anche una spiegazione scientifica … be, più o meno. La retina è ricoperta da una sostanza chiamata porpora retinica, una sostanza che si decompone al contatto con la luce, un po’ come l'emulsione che si trova sopra le pellicole fotografiche. Questa sostanza la cui decomposizione stimola la retina viene continuamente rimpiazzata. Quando un mammifero muore rimane la porpora retinica decompostasi durante gli ultimi istanti di vita che non viene più rimpiazzata da nuova, il metabolismo non esiste più. Quindi in teoria si potrebbe vedere l' ultima immagine della vita di un individuo. ma tenendo in conto che la luce continua a decomporre la porpora retinica dopo poche ore dal decesso non si hanno traccia di immagini. In medicina legale è un esame che non viene mai fatto perché l'immagine o è scomparsa del tutto oppure è una serie di macchie quasi informi.- lesse Altea dal suo PC:-però, dato che stiamo parlando di magia … -  
-è possibile che qualcosa sia rimasta!- Sam sorrise.  
-già, ma il problema è che non riusciamo a vedere niente coi nostri occhi e ingrandire tutte le foto dal computer è una perdita di tempo.- Dean sbuffò lanciando le foto sul letto.  
\- Castiel, tu hai tipo gli occhi a raggi x, no? Sei un angelo.- chiese Altea cercando di non essere sgarbata.  
-non ho i raggi x. - disse lui aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
-però hai una vista più potente!- Dean lo indicò:-forse tu puoi vedere le immagini, così noi ingrandiamo solo quelle e riduciamo il tempo.- batté le mani entusiasta.  
-può funzionare.- annuì Castiel porgendo la mano.  
Altea e Dean gli diedero le foto che avevano esaminato e aspettarono.  
-ok, parlaci di questo libro.- si riferì a Sam.  
-niente, è come un diario in cui una fata scrive quello che vuole e magicamente queste cose accadono.- spiegò.  
-ma, di solito, le fate non sono buone?- chiese Altea.  
-diciamo di sì, però se le fai arrabbiare possono diventare spietate.-  
-quindi, se scopriamo che il basilisco non esiste, dobbiamo cercare una fata amante di Harry Potter con il desiderio di vendetta?-  
-sì. Non è fantastico?- disse ironico Dean.  
-assolutamente.- Altea si rimise a lavorare sul suo PC.  
Sam si avvicinò curiosando.  
-perché hai fatto ricerche su siti italiani? Non è più facile su quelli inglesi? Non devi stare a tradurre.-  
-oh … ehm … Be … conosco alla perfezione l’italiano. È la mia lingua preferita.- sorrise Altea.  
-le donne italiane … la bellezza mediterranea … e poi ci sanno veramente fare.- si intromise ridacchiando Dean, con i pensieri rivolti a chissà quale donna che si era portato a letto.  
Altea arrossì, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere continuando la sua ricerca.  
-certo, come no. - annuì Sam sconsolato.  
-credo che qui ci sia qualcosa.- Castiel alzò lo sguardo da una foto e la porse a Sam.  
Il cacciatore la prese subito e si mise a lavorare per ingrandirla e ottimizzare la risoluzione.  
-ecco ci siamo!- Altea si alzò mettendosi dietro a Dean, poggiandogli la mano sulla spalla per poter vedere lo schermo del computer.  
\- oh … mio … dio … - sussurrò Dean.  
-quello si che è un enorme serpente.- mormorò Altea.  
-però guardate qua!- Sam indicò la fine della foto, in un angolo.  
-la foto è sbiadita. L’immagine non resta tutta, probabilmente quella roba retinica lì si è corrotta con la luce solare.-propose Dean.  
Sam scosse la testa:-no, altrimenti ci sarebbe stata una macchia nera, non si sarebbe visto il muro. -  
\- Sam ha ragione.- concordò Cass.  
-quindi fata in cerca di vendetta.- sintetizzò il tutto Dean.  
-sono riuscita a ristringere il numero dei sospettati.- Altea tornò a sedere sul suo letto.  
-davvero e come?-  
-allora, mi sono collegata al sito dell’università dove tutti gli studenti hanno un profilo sul quale condividono qualsiasi cosa. Ho eliminato gli uomini, mi sembra di capire che le fate siano solo donne.-  
-sì, esatto.- Dean annuì.  
-questo restringe il campo alla metà degli studenti.- esclamò Sam.  
-sappiamo un’altra cosa su questa fata; ovvero che le piace Harry Potter.- aggiunse Altea.  
-è un’università di lettere e lingue! Saranno migliaia le ragazze a cui piace.- Sam non sembrava convinto.  
-escluso me, che non sono una studentessa e sono certa di non essere una fata … -  
-no, non la sei. Me ne sarei accorto.- la interruppe Castiel.  
-Grazie Cass. Dicevo escluso me, solo tre ragazze.- girò il computer verso di loro.  
Dean fissò i profili stupito:-uno a zero per la ragazza, Sammy. -  
Sam rimase in silenzio fissando la pagina.  
-sbaglio o sono le tre ragazze che ci hai indicato come vittime dei ragazzi morti?- domandò Castiel.  
-già.-  
-come facciamo a scoprire chi delle tre è la fata?-  
-domani sera c’è una festa nel dormitorio femminile e, a quanto pare, tutte e tre parteciperanno.- lesse Altea.  
-perfetto, entriamo, curiosiamo nelle loro stanze e troviamo la colpevole.- Dean si sfregò le mani.  
-non credo sarà così semplice. La fata terrà con se il libro.- fece notare Sam.  
\- Be allora andremo da loro.- propose.  
-serata per sole donne.- aggiunse Altea.  
-fantastico!- sbottò Dean.


End file.
